Omakes, Alternative Universes and Everything Else
Classifications Explained Anything that falls under Questionable Canonicty is material that for one reason or another is hard to determine whether it is canon or not. Alternative Universes contains content that while intended for the main stream canon was deemed, for one reaason or another, to be non-canonical. Omakes are anything that was never intended to be an actual part of the canon. Outdated fragments are anything that has had a newer version realsed. For instance if three seperate fragments are replaced with one large chapter, the chapter is placed in the canon timeline and the fragments go here. Questionable Canonicity AzureGrimoire *Chapter 01 (Part 1): The Dark Side of Fate *Chapter 01 (Part 1): The Dark Side of Fate ~Decadence~ *Chapter 01 Part 02 – The Dark Side of Fate ~Manipulator//Annihilator~ *Chapter 01 Part 03 – The Dark Side of Fate ~Metamorphose~ *Chapter 01 Part 04 – The Dark Side of Fate ~Hanafubuki~ *Chapter 01 Part 05 – The Dark Side of Fate ~Break the World Down~ *Angelique + Omake *Angelique/Keith Battle: *A Little Cooldown Dan-heron: *Paradoxical Clothing Fourth Wall: *Devil Hunter Yohko Omake Jomasten: *Heavans Spire I *Heavens Spire II *Heavens Spire III *Alternate Reminisce - I *Alternate Reminisce - II *Alternate Reminisce - III *Alternate Reminisce - IV *Alternate Reminisce - V *Alternate Reminisce - VI- New *Battle of Elegance *The Most Elegant Musket Fight Omake *Calvina Culanj *For Peaceful Days- New *Peaceful Futures- New Judge Mental *Sailor Cosmos story snippet KageX *History Channel The Masquerade Falls: A Retrospective K9Thefirst1 *The Saga of Euno Scrya - I *The Saga of Euno Scrya - II *The Saga of Euno Scrya - III *The Saga of Euno Scrya - IV *The Saga of Euno Scrya - V -- Take 1 *The Saga of Euno Scrya - V -- Take 2 *The Saga of Euno Scrya - VI *The Saga of Euno Scrya - VII *The Saga of Euno Scrya - VIII *The Saga of Euno Scrya - IX *The Saga of Euno Scrya - X Lord Archive *Meioh % Li Sakura snippets *Time is on My Side *CCS:Fallen Seal *Possible chapter 3/4 preview *Impure Incubator LurkingGoblin *H2O/Vita in Australia snippet Lynx MageKnight: *Cult of Halphas *Project Chronos: I *Project Chronos: II *Project Chronos: III *Project Chronos: IV notgreat *Magical Girl Experiments *Homura: What the hell happened to my time loop! ThySelf *Syndicated Evil story fragment Alternative Universes 2814 *Nightmare Factory scene *Dark Magical Girl Conundrum script fragment *Broken: No More Nightmares *Yami’s Dark Assembly script snippet Adrian Callida *Expanded OC start *Black Rock Shooter React fragment *BRS To Tokyo micro-snippet AngryDesu: *Akiko's Sacrifice Dan-heron: *Otherworld Refractions: A BRS/Puella Magica Fusion Part 1 *Otherworld Refractions: A BRS/Puella Magica Fusion Part 2 djibriel: *YYH LurkingGoblin's *BTVS React scene K9Thefirst1 *Akiko’s Acid Trip Mini-bosses Nikas *Signum’s Puppet Nightmare fragment Rhaka the Red *Prelude to the Walpurgis Night Wars Tatsunohouou *Ben10 React scene VelspertheCat *MGLN/Madoka/SRW cross, with Mami Tomoe doing the reveal Zeful *Nightmare Illusion *Nightmare Illusion Editor’s Cut ZipCode: *PMMM Kyouko I *PMMM Kyouko II Omakes Onsite Omakes: *Vivio-chan's Magical Mama Rules! *Vivio-chan's Magical Mamas Says! {C}AngryDesu: *Goodnight Demonslayer Omake *Vivio's Mama says I *The power of blonde compels *Why use magic when you have a...TRUCK! Dan-heron: *The Law of Inevitable Monster Attacks *Bad Saturn, No Cookies for You *Sayaka in the Otherworld part 1 *Sayaka in the Otherworld part 2 *Sayaka in the Otherworld part 3 *Sayaka in the Otherworld part 4- New Darth Artemis: *Awkward MG snippet *Darth Artemis’ Imperial Princess micro-snippet *Godoka vs Quattro *MATERIAL-X & Homura: Together they fight Witches Deadly snark: *Takamachi Bakery: A Magical Wonderland! Finbar: *LATE NIGHT WITH NEPHRITE! Plug snippet Jomasten: *BRS vs. QB Omake *Tohou Omake *"I want to be a magical girl too" Omake *Iono-sama the Fanatics Omake *BRS: Road Trip Omake *Touhou/PMMM: Killing Time - Omake *SRW Walpurgis omake *Battle Fantasia/Lovehammer 40k xover OMAKE *Vivio Magical (Mama) Diary Part 1 *Vivio's Magical (Mama) Diary Part 2 *Vivio Magical (Auntie) Extra *Empire of Vivio! *Vivio Magical (Auntie) Extra *Vivio's (Magical Mama) 'Rules': I *Homu-Maid *Another 'verse's bad dreams *Persona of the Others *The Xtreme Generals of Halo *A truck is a truck is a truck *"Old" Friends *You can't say "KNEEL!" without a Sniper Rifle!- New *Vivio's Family: Persona Chapter- New K9Thefirst1: *Akiko's Personal Kink *Yuuno Harem - omake *Age Alteration Omake *Yuuno Had See~eex! *Indi-Yunno Scrya snippet: Father and Son *Indi-Yunno Scrya snippet: Parental Guidance *Indi-Yunno Scrya snippet: Credits Due Kpatrol88 *Magical Alliance Pamphlet: Magical Enforcement and Rescue Lord Archive: *Norman meets Arthur(Arturia) Omake {C}Ozzallos: *Twelve Steps spinnoff Rc1212 *Blackmail: Homura Style S J C *Blown Cover Kyuubei conversation piece Space_mook: *The King is Dead! Long Live The KING! Stavaros_Arcane: *Para Sitos Incorporated *Ice-cream Truce I *Ice-cream Truce II Tatsunohouou: *Mighty Max's Daughter - Omake *Kenzaki Kyousuke Omake Terrace: *Watchtower Cafeteria snippet *Beware of Red-heads Omake *MAKE Omake Winchester: *Fighting Fate {C}Writer of 2814: *Ask the Alliance Omake *Vivio's (Magical Mama) 'Rules': II *Vivio's (Magical Mama) 'Rules': III *Vivio's (Magical Mama) 'Rules': IV *Vivio's (Magical Mama) 'Rules': V *Old Man Adventures! The Shenanigans of Gil, Zelretch and Eriol! *Punish Punish Poemi *Time Traveler Convention *Battle Fantasia: Swimsuit Edition! Zeful: *Indi-Yuuno snippet: Funny Story, That Outdated Fragments Multiple Authors: *Fragment Mass Quote AngryDesu *AngryDesu's Fate Jumper Scene Part 1 *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper rewrite snippet *AngryDesu’s Nanoha: Fall from Grace snippet *AngryDesu’s Nanoha: Fall from Grace - Expanded *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper: Nightmare Raid Signum version 1 *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper: Nightmare Raid Dark Nanoha *Home Front: Fate Part 3 version 1 *Home Front: Fate Part 3.5 version 1 *The Board of Nightmares Part 1 *The Board of Nightmares Part 2 AzureGrimoire’s *Angelique raw snippet *AzureGrimoire’s Angelique rewrite *Angelique - II *Angelique - III *Keith Kurogane/ Puella Magica Introduction scene *Keith Kurogane - II *Maria - I Battle *MKR Futures: Umi Ryuzaki Championship snippet *MKR Futures: Umi Ryuzaki Championship snippet part 2 *MKR Futures part 1 *MKR Futures part 2 React scene *Himitsu no Akko-chan sidestory Chapter 2 part 2 *Himitsu no Akko-chan sidestory Chapter 2 part 3 *Walpurgisnacht Night: Reflections Part 3 Preview *Dawn of Hope Preview *Dawn of Hope-March of Time 1 *Homura/Sayaka Assistance *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 3: Preview *Dawn of Hope: Sayaka preview kilopi505 *Not so Differnt - Origonal Kpatrol88 *Seraph Team story fragment Kpatrol88 *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D part 1 Lord Archive: *Mai-Otome Pre-Incarnation I Space_Mook *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - II *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - III *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - IV *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - V *Invasion Earth: Prolouge: VI Winchester: *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I - Take 2 *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I - Take 2.5 Category:Story Links